Unspotted
by Courbeau
Summary: We know what they're doing, UES. We just haven't been able to prove it. I want hard evidence. So jump in your Scooby Vans and pull out your trench coats. We're going hunting. xoxo
1. Chapter 1

It's well into summer, Upper East Siders. Remember: Use lots of sunscreen, stay hydrated and keep protection on hand. Some of us could be breeding more than cancer cells. What a fall scandal _that_ would be.

You know you miss me.

--

The summer heat of New York was stifling. The humidex put the day to be about 97 degrees later this afternoon. It already felt like all the stiffly starched collars and crisp suits were suffering. Blair could almost hear the frizzle of Dorota's hair, crimping and curling out of control in response to the moist, hot air.

The maid flopped down next to her charge, sweat glistening on her forehead. She pulled the pocket fan out of her apron pocket and flicked it on, huffing, red in the face.

"Miss Blair?" She asked tentatively.

At first glance, Blair looked like she was trying her very best to move as little as humanly possible. Minimize gland output and somehow save the freshly-laundered smell and feel of her soft, breezy dress. Her hair was pinned up, off her neck, wisps drifting to and fro in the artificial draft created by the air conditioner, in front of which she had had Dorota move her chaise.

Her appearance was slightly less than normal, all due to the heat wave. Her hair was a tad limp, clinging desperately to the hair pins nestled amongst her locks carefully. Her skin was dewy and moist, even though she had had a shower a mere hour ago. But most of all, she wasn't even wearing shoes and the make-up she wore presently was SPF coverage, and nothing else.

She hardly moved when Dorota had called for her. Porcelain skin had lightly tanned in the past two weeks, but Blair followed a strict skincare regimen which left little chance for cancer cells to thrive. Her arms were draped over the backrest, crooked and still. Her legs were splayed at odd angles to catch various breezes as the passed through the room. Her head was tipped back in a sort of prayer; a prayer for cooler weather or at least her boyfriend to take to some vacation hotspot to _enjoy_ some smothering heat.

Blair's dark lashes fluttered with great effort, but she adjusted her hair with ease.

"Dorota, are you done fixing the dehumidifier upstairs?"

"Yes, Miss Blair," Dorota answered promptly, waiting for permission to continue.

Blair remained quiet.

"I was wondering, Miss Blair, if you knew the date Mr. Chuck was arriving home?" Dorota blinked carefully.

"Today," Blair sighed. She shifted in her seat, a look of disgust on her face. "Would you turn up the air conditioning? I'm sticking to my clothes again." She wrinkled her nose with every word, trying to get comfortable.

Blair flopped back onto the seat dramatically.

"Damn him, Dorota!"

The maid smiled as she twisted the knob of the whirring machine, kicking the whine up higher.

"Who, Miss Blair?"

"Chuck!" She burst. "All I wanted to do was go on vacation with him. _Finally_. I even had everything planned out. I mean, is it too much to ask for a few days in a far-off place with a boyfriend I've had for basically two years already?" Blair frowned. "I'm counting those two years of dancing around each other. But honestly, the heat might be more tolerable if I was on vacation. Vacations are meant for heat and sun and lavish settings and _romance_."

Dorota remained quiet, waiting.

Blair sniffed and hopped up, effectively doing the most she had all day in one motion.

"Come, Dorota. I'm going to see Chuck when he gets in. He hasn't seen me in two weeks. I have to look perfect."

Dorota followed obediently.

-

The city teamed with people.

Sweaty, greasy, stinky people.

Hot, burned, sun-lotioned people.

Over-perfumed, under-dressed, uncivilized people.

And _then_ there was Blair Waldorf.

She strutted through the front doors of the Palace Hotel, stepping off Madison Avenue out her sleek limo with purpose in her stride. Dorota had determined, between coaxing Blair's hair into submission and helping her into her dress, that Chuck's charter had landed twenty minutes prior. Blair had determined with her knowing senses that he was heading straight to his suite to unwind.

The doorman greeted her, as did the deskman. She nodded and carried on into the bar.

Every head turned to stare as Blair's legs passed. She was decked out in a white dress, floaty and ruffled, as to create its own ventilation. Her hair was up again, curled and pinned securely. Red sandals were strapped to her feet and they clicked quietly as she made her way to the indigo-suited body at the bar, perched on a stool with his back to her.

He was hunched over the counter, having ordered and he was now pulling out his phone.

Blair grinned stupidly as the phone in her hand rang.

"Am I your first call, Bass?" Blair stopped a few feet behind him, adjusting her purse.

Chuck rounded on her, a grin of his own plastered across his face.

"Waldorf," he greeted casually, grin slipping into a smirk at the sight of her standing in front of him. "You're always my first call."

Blair rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. After your private investigator, your accountant and your drug pusher." Stepping forward, she slid past him and onto the stool next to the one he had been sitting in. Smoothly, she adjusted herself as Chuck inhaled the scent of her, ignoring him and giving her order to the barman.

Chuck sat next to her and put his hand on her knee.

"Blair, you're much more important than my accountant," he recited, straight-faced.

Blair laughed and brushed his hand from her thigh, crossing her legs and scooping her drink from the counter top quickly to avoid any awkwardness between them. She berated herself for sounding so insecure.

"But really Blair," Chuck started again, "I missed you the most. Two weeks without you was just dull."

"Glad I provide memorable entertainment, Bass."

Chuck turned to face her completely, sipping his scotch slowly. He surveyed her posture, guessing what was wrong.

"I missed you," he said again, with more conviction. He smirked as her body visibly relaxed. He knew, mostly by instinct, that she was nervous about their relationship. He knew she had reason to be, of course. He could be a right ass at times; most times. And it had only been three weeks at most since they had become an item. And two of those, he was in Hong Kong on business for his company.

Her eyes darted to look at him out of the corner of her eye.

She sighed.

"I missed you too."

"So, tell me all about the happenings here in the city during my absence," Chuck sipped once more on the amber liquid in his tumbler, leaning against the bar.

"Hazel decided it would be a good idea to throw a party with a theme that just escapes me..."

Chuck listened patiently to Blair prattle on about pink and purple and guest lists and fashion shows and calls from her mother and Serena's absence and Iz's vacation. Her cheeks flushed under his gaze, but she continued. He noticed the slight tan to her skin, and he wondered if she had lines anywhere. He would find out soon enough.

Her lips here glossed pink and her tongue darted out in between sentences to swipe across her lower lip, tasting the blue concoction she was drinking. The dress she was wearing dipped tastefully at the neckline, taunting him with a wanton flash of cleavage skin every time she shifted. As she smiled, her leg swayed in time with her talking, distracting him with the red of her strappy shoes and her foot bounced happily as she spoke. The dress inched up her thigh slowly, torturously. Every once in a while, she would tug it down distractedly.

Chuck snapped back to attention as she turned her eyes on him fully. He blinked at her.

"Well? What did you do while you were in Hong Kong?" She blinked back at him.

"Well, it _was_ a business trip, Blair. I met with people who didn't really take me seriously and drank with people who _really_ didn't take me seriously and shmoozed with everybody, whether they took me seriously or not." Chuck smiled slightly.

"Why didn't they take you seriously?"

"I'm eighteen. That in itself makes people wary of my skill. But_ you_ of all people would know about my skill," Chuck smirked widely.

"Skill with what?" Blair blinked, eyes twinkling. Her tongue made another sweep over her lips.

"Have I really been gone _that_ long?" Chuck arched an eyebrow. "Actually, don't answer that. Most of the time, all I could do while we were in meetings was think about bending you over a desk," Chuck finished casually as Blair's eyes widened and she cast a glance around them, blushing.

She glared at him, but her insides had flared up at his words, instantly heating her limbs and numbing them at the same time. Flames licked her belly and she struggled to keep composure.

Clearing her throat, she picked at an invisible thread on her dress and re-crossed her legs delicately. Chuck watched her every move.

"What if I said..." Blair paused. "What if I said all I wanted you to do right now was bend me over a desk?" She took another sip of her drink and inwardly smirked at his reaction. He choked on a mouthful of alcohol, but managed to pull out of it gracefully, admiring her act.

White dress. Strappy heels. Innocent look in her eye. He knew her.

Oh, she wanted it bad.

Chuck's smirk grew devious.

"I'd say you'd have to wait. I have more calls to make before I can do anything tonight. I have papers that need signing before eight. I just wanted to give you your present."

Blair immediately forgot her facade of innocence and opened her eyes wide.

"What did you get me?" The hope in her voice made her sound like she was six, and Chuck snorted.

Blair sulked again.

Chuck downed the rest of his drink and slipped off the stool smoothly, turning and holding out a hand for his princess, flashing her a grin that almost made her knees buckle. Pulling her from the bar, they made their way to the elevators and waited, Blair relishing in his arm around her.

The heat pooling low in her abdomen was scorching now, and she tried telling it to quench itself for the moment. It wouldn't have to wait long. Chuck thought she wouldn't notice his delaying games. She was sure he was testing her to see how long she would last.

Not long.

The ride up in the elevator did Blair no good. Chuck's palm warmed her side and he pulled her to him, rubbing circles over her dress with his thumb. It sent jolts crackling over her skin and puckering her nipples quickly.

He was speaking when Blair cast a sly glance up and down the corridor on his floor, waiting for her perfect moment.

Pulling him quickly into a closet, she snapped the door shut behind them and pounced.

"Blair, what are you-" He was cut short by her lips.

"I can't wait that long. And I'm not going to," she whispered between sighs and kisses as Chuck's mouth jumped into action. He was smirking into the skin of her neck.

"I wasn't going to make you wait. Although, this closet isn't what I had in mind."

"It _will_ be in your mind after we're done here." Her neck was arched back now, and Chuck's lips slid over her pulse point smoothly.

The still air of the closet was stifling, much more so than the air outside. Blair felt like she was drowning and suffocating all at once when Chuck's mouth skimmed her chest. Her fingers were in his hair, messing it up.

"Clearly, I should go away more often," Chuck commented after her first moan.

Blair shoved him back by the shoulders, following after him to the other side of the cramped space, underestimating it and stumbling into his arms. Chuck laughed as she yanked his tie down and fastened her lips to his again.

Clearly, this wasn't going to be nice.

Chuck found her bottom with his hands and squeezed roughly, shifting her dress up higher, and ghosting over her skin with his fingertips. She moaned into his mouth again, and settled her hips against his, grinding into him. She was pulling his shirt up out of his waist band, and scratching her way up his chest harshly. Chuck's breath caught as she quickly found his nipples and ran her nails over them. Her hands ran back down again, going for his belt.

Blair growled when the belt wouldn't come undone as fast as she wanted it to. Chuck laughed, but it turned into a moan when she cupped him, and squeezed slightly.

"Of all the places you could pick in a high-end hotel, you picked the janitor's closet."

His pants were now around his ankles, and Chuck was amazed at how quick this was. This woman gave a new meaning to 'quickie'.

Blair sounded like she had just run a marathon; her breathing was fast and shallow and her heart was beating out of her chest. She couldn't think of anything else but Chuck and what he was going to feel like. He was going to quench this thirst, dammit.

"I want you. In me. Now," she barked and Chuck grinned, going harder at her tone. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Jump," he ordered.

She did immediately, locking her ankles at his back.

Supporting her small frame, he leaned her against a wall and lined them up. Pushing her lace panties aside, he slid into her groaning.

Two weeks.

Just two weeks without her, and he was ready to come on the first instroke.

Fuck, he missed this.

Sliding out again, Blair rose up against the wall moaning low and long, head tilted back. The pace built quickly, and Chuck latched his teeth onto a nipple and tugged. Blair's hands were pulling his hair sharply.

"Harder," she breathed.

Chuck grunted a response, pushing himself to go faster. This wasn't going to last.

Shifting his weight, Chuck moved and Blair cried out. Stuff was falling down over them; bottles of cleaner and rags and the mop and vacuum tipped over beside them. Rolls of toilet paper and tissue boxes continued to fall down around them loudly and Blair squealed.

"Fuck, Chuck. Put me down!" She slapped his sweaty shoulders and Chuck growled, dropping her to her feet, stumbling.

Desperate, Chuck turned her quickly to face the wall her back was just against and she grasped the idea quickly. Bending over slightly, she placed her palms against the drywall and spread her legs for him, and throwing her hair over her shoulder, she glanced back at him. Her eyes twinkled in the darkness.

"What are you waiting for?" She demanded, shimmying her dress higher up her back.

Chuck quickly moved behind her and placed himself at her entrance. Blair growled and pushed back against him.

"Fuck," Chuck swore, grunting as she set an even quicker pace.

Skin on skin echoed around the tight space as Blair's palms pushed back against the wall. The boxes and bottle all around them didn't matter anymore. That great end, that white light, that fireworks display was in reach and nothing could stop it from coming now.

Bliss trickled up and down Blair's limbs and Chuck's muscles tensed expectantly. He pushed and pulled, bruising her hips and she groaned in response, shoving her hips back even harder than before. Sweat slicked her skin as she worked to keep up the rapid pace.

Leaning over Blair's back, he reached around and tweaked a sensitive nipple, earning him a guttural groan that sent tingled down his spine and a tightening in his groin.

He craned his neck and spoke directly into her ear, and rubbed circles over her clit at a furious pace, feeling her quiver on the edge on sanity.

"When was the last time you fucked like an animal in a dirty storage closet?"

His words tumbled over and over in her head and wracked through her body as she bucked back against him erratically, embracing the happy oblivion. The metaphorical fireworks crackled through Chuck's veins and he grunted and spasmed, mashing Blair near into the wall.

Breathing heavily, Chuck slumped for a second before lifting off of Blair and reaching around in the dark. For all the skin on skin contact that he heard through that encounter, they were almost fully dressed. Chuck pulled his pants and boxers up, fastening them around his hips and doing up his belt. Tucking his shirt in haphazardly, he then ran his fingers through his hair and grinned at the darkness where he could hear Blair rasping and shaking. He could just see her leaning against the wall, tucking her dress back where it was supposed to be and twisting her panties straight.

"So what _did_ you get me?" Hope rang through the darkness, and Chuck barked out a laugh.

"That lovely reunion we both avidly took part in wasn't enough?"

Blair smoothed out her dress again and twisted her hair around her finger to re-curl it properly before pinning it up again.

"No."

She pushed open the door and stepped into the brightly lit hall again, a dazzling smile hitched into place.

--

If a prim-and-proper socialite moans in a closet and no one's around to blog about it, did it ever actually happen? xoxo

* * *

**I'm back!**

**This **_**is**_** another chapter fic, just so you know. It's not really in chronological order, I don't think. I'm not sure yet. I'll have more chapters up soon, though.  
Just to clarify, it'll be ten chapters, with the concpt that Gossip Girl can't catch them having sex, even in the most public of places. And she's out for blood.**

**Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

The community of the Hamptons is tight like a group of St. Catharine's nuns, Upper East Siders. It shouldn't be too _hard_ to keep your eyes out for any suspicious activity. Check all corners, closets and alcoves, my pretties. xoxo

--

"Waldorf!"

Blair ignored Chuck's demanding tone and flicked a stray hair from her arm and tucked it behind her ear.

He had been bugging her all day, when all she wanted to do was relax and enjoy the summer sun and calm retreat of the Hamptons. In fact, the van der Woodsen summer home was perfect for just that; the place was open and breezy, in whites and creams and golds and calming colours. The place was spotless, conducive for an overly-organized mind to take a break. The staff was attentive, responding to her every whim with prompt service; they seemed to anticipate every drink refill, snack order and lotion rub before the thought fully formed in her brain, which had turned to a gelatinous mush for the majority of the days she had spent here already.

One week ago today, she had asked Chuck to 'say it again', to which had responded with plenty of 'I love you's.

One week.

They had been together one week, and tomorrow, Chuck had to leave for Hong Kong on business. He said he would be gone for two weeks, most likely. He was to secure more investors for the newest project of Bass Industries, and he had insisted on being there in person for the deal. It gave them a more personal relationship with one of the heads of the company, and Chuck felt sure it would be the deciding factor to locking them in. He had reassured Blair that he would be back as soon as he could swing it, and that he would rather stay here, in the Hamptons with her then leave her and slave away for the company. But someone had to do it, and he was sure that someone had to be him. After all, he was the face of Bass.

Chuck swam closer to her, bobbing quietly in the water of the clear, blue pool.

"Waldorf, c'mon."

Blair reached to tie up the bikini top securely again before lifting herself from her stomach and sitting upright in the lounge chair. She blinked at him, and was briefly distracted when one of the girls in the white uniform came out of the house, carrying a pitcher of chilled lemonade. She filled Blair's glass with a smile, the ice clinking sharply against the hot mellow of the afternoon. The sun beat down steadily on the scene as Blair sipped her fresh drink.

Blair looked past Chuck to Serena.

The blonde was splashing desperately, trying her hardest to escape Nate, who had promised to get her back for the prank Serena had pulled on him first thing this morning. She had her head thrown back and she was laughing loudly, squealing as Nate's hands snatched and sliced through the water towards her.

"Blair! Blair, help me," Serena gasped in a fit of giggles, clambering out of the pool and skipping to Blair's side, water rolling down her legs. Serena's white and royal blue bathing suit set off her tan, making her glow golden and brown in the sun as Blair looked up from her chair.

"S, you're dripping water all over me," Blair brushed at her legs, wiping the water on the towel at her side.

"Oh, come _on,_B. Live a little. You've been tanning all afternoon. Just come in the pool for a bit."

Blair raised her brown eyes again to meet her friend's strikingly blue ones.

"Please?" Serena's eyes widened infinitesimally, and she tilted her head just a tad more.

"Fine, but I'm not helping you stay away from Nate. That was _your_ idea, not mine. I didn't even aid in the organization or the execution." Blair clarified as she unfolded her legs and stood beside the tall beauty.

Blair stood a good few inches shorter than the blonde with paler skin, less lustrous hair even when hers was dry and styled, and an aura that didn't catch the attention of everyone in the room.

She broke her friend's gaze and looked to Chuck. The sleaze was leaning with his back to the edge a few yards away with a smirk on his face as his eyes raked over her form. Blair bent her head to check that all the red ties of her suit were knotted and took the few steps to the pool's edge.

She scanned the water. It sent waves and glimmers of light in every direction, blinding her briefly.

Nate exploded out of the water at her feet and she screamed as he wrapped his cold, wet arms around her thighs and dragged her unceremoniously into the water, flailing.

Water swirled around her and she was momentarily weightless. Nate's arms instantly disappeared and Blair kicked to the surface in time to see Serena dive-bombing him, a warrior cry warbling from her throat. As Serena hit the water, she sprayed it in all directions and Nate made to scramble away, but she was too quick. Blair laughed as the pair scuffled.

Half-shouts and muffled swears came from the commotion a few feet in front of Blair.

She nearly killed herself laughing when Serena emerged, hands firmly around Nate's throat as she pretended to throttle him. He gurgled and slumped. Serena let go and he slipped under water.

"Well, now that that's taken care of-"

With a surprised look, she was pulled under, disappearing from view as bubbles made their way to the surface angrily.

Chuck's arms circled around her and she turned to him.

"Finally, you succumb. But, oh, not to me, no. I guess I'll have to beg Serena to convince you to do stuff when I want your attention."

He grinned as he smoothed back her soaked hair from her cheeks.

Blair rolled her eyes and pulled away, floating backwards.

"No. You wouldn't have to employ others to do your bidding if you had _asked_ in the first place, instead of _demanding_. Your manners leave much to be desired, sir," Blair grinned and turned swimming in the direction of the blonde pair, still scuffling in the corner.

Chuck grabbed for her foot and pulled her back as she squealed shrilly, kicking back against him.

"If I didn't _demand_, you wouldn't find pleasure in acquiescing, would you? And then where would get our fun from?" Chuck questioned, smirking into her neck and bring her closer to him again.

"If you didn't _demand, _maybe you would get what you asked for sooner," Blair countered.

"Oh, well, in that case," Chuck snuck the fingers of his right hand a few inches past Blair's red bathing suit, brushing the skin of her bottom and forcing her lower half to brush his.

"Chuck!" Blair exclaimed, shooting a glance at the blondes across the pool.

"What? Do you need me to ask with words, or will body language do?" He smirked down at her, his other hand trailing up her torso and easily slipping under her top to palm a breast.

Water sloshed around them and Chuck felt her up, completely nonchalant to the fact that their best friends were mere yards away.

"Yes, Chuck. Tell me, what do you want?" Blair fought to keep her cool and not giggle at his light teasing touch. She forced her glare back into place.

"Oh, Waldorf. Won't you please touch me?" Chuck's eyes challenged her.

Blair's lips thinned and she withdrew her hand from the water and made to smack him one across the cheek lightly. His hand caught hers before she made contact with his skin and he pulled back into the water, guiding her fingers down his chest and making her feel his attentiveness through his swimming trunks.

Blair gasped.

"Chuck!" She exclaimed once again as he grinned, cheeks reddening.

"So we understand each other now? I ask, you do, yes?" Chuck tilted his head back. "Well, I asked. So, now you keep your end. Do, Waldorf."

Blair starred at him in horror.

"Here?"

He sighed.

"Here."

"No."

Chuck raised his head from the pool ledge.

"Why not?"

Blair looked pointedly at their counterparts and turned back to him.

"That's even assuming I would do any such thing so out in the open, Bass."

"Oh, get over yourself Waldorf. You've been wet for me all afternoon. Admit it."

"Your ego is drowning me. Please contain it." Blair pulled her hand away.

"Oh, don't let it ruin the mood, B. Please, keep going," Chuck watched as she threw a glance back at the distracted pair behind her. Chuck pushed against her for extra encouragement, and raised his eyebrows at her growl.

"Fine."

Chuck blinked in surprise.

"Fine?"

"Yes. Come on."

Blair turned and waded to the ladder, pulling herself up and out of the pool. She grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her body. Throwing a glance over her shoulder, she stated to walk towards the large house. Chuck hurried after her, still in awe. He didn't bother with the towel and jogged up behind her, pulling her though a sliding glass door and pushing her up against the wall just inside it.

His lips quickly found hers and everything was immediately heated. Their skin was cool from the pool and their mouths were hot against each other. Chuck's hands tugged at the towel around Blair and pushed it to the floor at her feet. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her, forming her body to his. Blair squealed as Chuck's wet skin puckered hers with the cold water.

"Blair?" Serena called from outside and both froze.

Blair's face broke into a surprised half-smile and she giggled, butterflies threatening to force their way from her gut. She trembled and she met Chuck's eyes.

"Chuck?" Nate's voice reached them a moment later and Blair jumped into action as they heard the two in the pool moving toward the house.

"Come on!" Blair pulled at Chuck's hand as she nearly slipped in a puddle of water and tugged him farther into the house. They were a poor vision of stealth as they tumbled around corners, lips fastened together and hands tangled in hair.

Chuck tripped backwards up the stairs when they reached the staircase and Blair fell on top of him, forcing the air from his lungs. She laughed and kissed him, running her finger through his hair and locking his head in place. Chuck tugged at the strings of her crimson bottoms, trying to pull them from her body. Shifting out of his grasp, she kissed his jaw, his neck, his chest.

"Oh, shit," Chuck shook his hands and couldn't find a place to rest them and Blair's mouth descended quickly.

"Serena?" A shrill voice drifted from upstairs and Chuck realized that they were still on the staircase, the corners digging into his back and thighs. "Serena, is that you?" The voice and Blair's lips were getting closer.

Blair laughed as Chuck was forced to pull her up and shove her to her feet. Celia's voice drifted closer, coming into sharper sound.

"Serena?"

Chuck dragged Blair farther down the hall, searching for a door to pull shut behind them so Blair could continue her hands-off exploration without an audience. Not that he was opposed to spectators, but he was sure Blair wasn't _quite_ ready for that step in their relationship.

Blair was stumbling behind him and she pushed him through an open door, into the staff quarters. They continued, hurriedly, down the hall in front of them, searching for more privacy. They were having difficulty due to the need to have hands on each other at all times. Chuck had managed to get Blair's top untied and she was clutching it to her chest desperately as he pulled, just as determined.

"Oh, watch out!" Blair shouted at Chuck, a mere second before have would have collided solidly with an opening door. She dissolved into hysterics and the maid came into view.

Still laughing loudly, the pair stumbled past a shocked staff member, apologizing between open-mouthed kisses and efforts to compose themselves, clothes in disarray and dripping water along behind them. They disappeared quickly down the hall and the maid blinked before emerging fully from the room and leaving quickly in the opposite direction.

Breathless, they staggered through a door at the end of the hall, and Chuck let out a shout as he tripped and landed on a small bed, head first. Breathing heavily, he turned over, expecting Blair to right there, with her hair dripping and her skin flushed and her bathing suit half-off.

But instead, she was standing with her back to the door, her suit clutched to her, and her breath shaky. Her eyes were hesitant, and Chuck could the situation sink in. She was in a house that wasn't her own, making a lot of noise and mess, running away to keep from getting caught red-handed and with her shorts down. He was going to Hong Kong in the morning... He was _leaving. _Leaving her.

Chuck sighed, and shifted more comfortably onto the bed, leaning his head against the headboard and crossing his ankles. His finger laced behind his head as they stared at each other.

"Blair, I'm going to miss you while I'm gone."

She stared silently and her breath was heavy.

"What if I promised to bring you something from Hong Kong? Would you feel better about me going?"

Blair swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to calm her nerves and residual giddiness.

"That would mean that you would be back to give it to me, right?"

Chuck grinned.

"Oh, I'll give it to you, all right." He observed the look on her face. "But really, B, I'll be back soon. I'm not going to never come back. I promise."

He saw her face finally relax at his words of disguised reassurance. Her eyes drifted down his torso and flashed with reignited lust she caught the bulge under his swimming shorts in her gaze.

"So, are you going to hold up your end or the deal anytime soon? I'm waiting," Chuck smirked, running a hand through his hair and returning it to behind his head.

Blair feigned disinterest.

"I don't know. Maybe not. I'm not sure yet." She moved to sit in the wooden chair in the corner, but she dropped her bathing top by the door. Chuck watched her flesh bounce slightly as she uncrossed her arms and sat down.

A drop of water from her hair slid down her neck and over her collarbone smoothly, and followed the path of least resistance down between her breasts. Her nipples were wrinkled and alert from the sudden cold dampness.

Chuck swallowed thickly.

"Well," he announced, propping himself up slightly, "Don't mind me, Waldorf. You continue deciding. I'm just going to busy myself."

Blair watched him with a stunned expression as he pulled the string of his shorts undone and lifted his hips to discard the damp garment. His stomach rippled and his thighs flexed as he removed the fabric, and kicked it off his feet.

"What are you going to do?" Blair asked as he settled back down, erection now out in the open.

"Just keep myself busy while you sit there and figure out what you're going to do." Chuck smirked and held her gaze as his right hand closed around himself, and he sighed happily.

Warmth flooded Blair's already-wet bottoms as she watched Chuck's hand glide slowly up and down his shaft, pulling and caressing. The familiar steady thump of her pulse began to make itself known between her legs.

Chuck's head tipped back and he groaned quietly.

"Made any _head_way with your thoughts yet, Waldorf?" Chuck tightened his grip and rubbed his thumb over his dark head. His hips rode a fraction of an inch of the mattress as he spoke.

Blair's head was swimming and her heart was thumping hard in her chest again. She was in _someone's_ room, half-naked and watching her new boyfriend get himself off, and she wasn't moving. She wasn't doing anything. What should she do?

She rose silently.

"Yeah," she rasped and Chuck jumped, realizing she was standing beside the bed now. His rhythm stopped and he watched as she climbed onto the opposite end of the bed, facing him. She shoved a pillow up at the footboard, and propped herself up at a similar angle to him. He watched with confusion clouding his eyes as she blinked slowly back at him.

It wasn't until she began to trail her fingers over the skin of her belly, bring up goosebumps, that he had an idea of what she was going to do.

She swirled her finger around her areola, hardening the nipple to a point before moving to the other.

Chuck's hand began to move again, and he brushed the pad of his thumb over his head in a steady, slow pattern. Around clockwise, right over the top, around anticlockwise, back over the top. Palm down, palm up. Repeat.

Blair watched his pulse thrum against the skin of his neck and she traced her fingers over the skin of her lower belly, dipping into her belly button and continuing on its path southward. She sighed heavily as she pushed her fingers under the seam of the cherry red bottoms and she ran a finger down the very middle of her, gentle and teasing.

All Chuck wanted was for her to take the bottoms off. He wanted to _see_ what she was doing. He wanted to watch all the delightful like movements that cause she muscles to ripple and clench suddenly.

Just then, she spoke, distracting him and bringing him gaze upward.

"Oh," she sighed quietly, her finger brushing and skimming under the moist cloth.

Chuck went to sit up more, reaching for the ties at her hips, but he was stopped when Blair placed the heel of her right foot in his left arm pit and held him back.

She removed her hand and delicately pulled the strings loose from one side, and then the other. She lifted her own hips and pulled the material out from under her, dropping it off the side of the bed.

Chuck's eyes slid back down her torso and he twitched when he found her glistening right there in front of him, a few feet away.

He leaned forward again, and Blair's foot moved to the centre of his chest. She blinked up at him from under thick lashes and nudged him back with her toes.

He growled and flopped back, wrapping a hand around himself again, getting the picture.

"I thought you said-"

"Oh," she sighed again, ignoring his clipped tone. He shut his mouth and watched as her middle finger swirled slowly around her clit and then down towards her opening. She had propped her legs up, feet on either side of his chest. Her knees swayed slightly and her eyes slid closed.

Chuck swallowed again and took a deep breath. He moved his hand and groaned, his voice gravelly and rumbling in his chest.

Blair tried to even out her breathing as she slipped a finger inside her warmth, bring out wetness and rubbing back up to her clitoris, circling it. She felt Chuck's pace speed up as the bed moved.

She pushed one finger back in and crooked it, massaging her g-spot firmly. A familiar feeling began to build; pressure was coating everything inside her pelvic region, and layer by layer, it was urging her to go faster. Her finger moved in and out, in and out.

Chuck moaned as Blair's hand sped up slightly, and she was arching off the bed, singing her own song. Chuck grasped himself firmly with both hands now, pulling and tugging in time with Blair's hand. Just as he passed him thumb over the top again and groaned once more, Blair reached up with her free hand and pinched a nipple. Her back came off the bedspread this time, and Chuck's breath was caught in his throat as her accompanying growl rattled down his spine.

"Chuck," she ground out, sweat forming over her heated skin. Another of her dainty little fingers slipped inside with the next in thrust. Unconsciously, his hands picked up the pace again, pushing to the next level; Blair wasn't going to hold out much longer.

She was squirming slightly as she forced herself to draw it all out for Chuck. She was giving him the best show of his life right now and she knew it. Her hips gyrated and matched her hand thrust for thrust and Chuck squeezed tighter and pulled harder, feeling a cold trickling run down his spine.

Blair's knees trembled and Chuck's hands pumped furiously as her resolve cracked and she raced toward the precipice. Fireworks erupted behind her eyelids and blinded her. She was jerking on the bed, Chuck's name falling from her lips, her words coated in satisfaction.

Chuck continued as her body slowed and she opened her eyes again, searching his face. His eyes were on hers now and she shivered with the intensity emanating from him. She shuffled closer and pushed herself up on to her haunches over him, still shaking.

Hunching over him, she placed herself just above his thrusting hips and inched her way closer. Blair's tongue darted out to coat her lips and Chuck could see both sets of lips glisten and she lowered herself closer, muscles straining in order to keep her movement slow.

She was hovering just a few inches above him as he threw himself over the cliff into ecstasy. He came with a deep growl and a few erratic thrusts. He had managed to get his come up her front and he half laughed half sighed as she sat back down between his legs, inspecting him as his heart slowed and his body uncoiled.

When he sat up, he pulled her towards him and crushed her against his chest shakily, burying his nose in her hair and kissing her neck.

A distant commotion made itself known, and Serena and Nate's voices came into earshot.

"Marie looked rather disturbed. Maybe she saw them I don't even want to _think_ about what they're doing. Maybe we should just leave them, Nate. I mean, I don't want to walk in on anything-"

Chuck and Blair froze before jumping into action. Blair hopped off the bed and threw Chuck's shorts to him before retying her bottoms quickly and cinching her top up in record time. Chuck was waiting at the window, having opened it wide and pushed back the curtains.

Blair hoped up onto the sill and shimmied out quickly with Chuck's help, pulling him out after her, promptly dropping him on his ass. He was about to snap something back, but they heard Nate speak again, right outside the door of the room they were standing outside of.

"They can't be doing anything here. They'd get caught. They're probably having some sort of rock-paper-scissors tournament. Or maybe arm wrestling over who wears the pants in the relationship. Seriously, S-"

Blair reached in to slam the curtains shut just as the door opened and they heard the blondes pause, expecting to see the brunettes right there, in the middle of a match.

Their toes curled in the garden bed, awaiting their collective discovery.

"Well. Maybe they're upstairs. I was sure they were in here though. I was just sure..."

The two left and Chuck let out his breath.

"Close one, Waldorf."

"That was all you, Bass. You could have got us caught. A lady does not get caught in a compromising position," Blair turned her nose up at him.

"Yes, and a _true_ lady doesn't walk around in a bathing suit with her boytoy's spunk all over her stomach," Chuck smirked and turned on his heel, strutting around a corner and back towards the pool.

Blair looked down.

"Yeah, well. _That's_ your fault," she sputtered.

--

Eluding capture seems to be a hidden talent for C and B, Hamptoners. Perhaps we need to expand our search party. I say Wanted Posters are in order. Get cracking. xoxo

* * *

**Another chapter done. Thanks to my beta, Oponn. She's been editing for me like a madwoman so I can post all these updates.**

**You're reviews make my day, guys.**

**Leave one. c:**


	3. Chapter 3

Day 67: I'm beginning to give up hope, Constance; Not even the most conniving minds sent from Saint Jude have parted the sea of futile attempts to bring me hard proof of anything but the fact that there _is_ no hard proof. And even then, none of that was carved in stone by the hand of God. I'm beginning to rethink the Commandments I set for you and I'm well on my way to lowering my expectations of your talent. Don't bother coming back until you have solid evidence. xoxo

--

Blair regarded herself critically in her vanity mirror.

Today's mission meant looking perfect, as always. It was time for some recon work; Blair was taking the morning to do a check-up on Little J to make sure the girls were obeying her every whim and that Jenny had screening in full-swing.

The crisp morning breeze coming from her window was sun-warm and yet still icy. Fall was setting in indefinitely; the leaves in the Park were changing ever-so-slightly, and Blair knew it wouldn't be long before she was going to break out her wool Burberry from the new fall collection. She would have to get Chuck to buy her those dark suede boots from Saks soon, no pair she had would do the coat justice to the desired extreme.

The buildings were casting shadows, creeping slowly lower, on the closest trees across the street. The side walk was still shaded, but the edge of the silhouette was sinking, meaning the sun was rising quickly in the pale sky behind her.

Alice and Olivia had done an excellent job with the skirt she had cinched on her narrow waist; it was a pretty floral with fire engine reds and buttercup yellows and cerulean blues in small, close splotches. It wasn't chilly enough out yet to warrant tights, but navy nylons did just the trick. With a classic white blouse tucked into her belt and some patent violet flats adorning her feet, Blair contemplated between black and green cardigans.

Why put a damper on the colour she had going already? Smiling and humming, she threw the leafy green button up over her ensemble and swiped on another layer of gloss. Another glance in the mirror and a small adjustment to her hair clip and Blair was out the door and down the stairs to the foyer.

"Dorota, I'm going to the Museum! I'm going to oversee some interviews and check up on Jenny Humphrey. I have to make sure everything is running smooth and the transition has been accepted. I won't be back until lunch, the earliest. Make sure you get that table at the top of the stairs when you do your rounds." Blair directed, and was gone in a whirlwind of light perfume, swirls of colour, perfect hair and the ding of the elevator.

Dorota sat at a stool in the kitchen sipping her rather large mug of doctored tea in her pajamas and pink bunny slippers, not having moved once in the commotion that had passed through the now silent apartment.

-

The morning was crisp in the shadows of the buildings, but the sky was clear and the sun blinding as Blair trotted quickly down the familiar path of Fifth Avenue. The twelve blocks from the Waldorf building and the Metropolitan Museum of Art flew by and soon Blair was staring up at the large signs strung between the great stone pillars that flanked the two grand entrances. 'Arts of the Ming Dynasty: China's Age of Brilliance' and 'Afganistan: Hidden Treasures from the National Museum' were advertised on deep red with gold and dark blue with bronze, respectfully. There was a smattering of people on the stairs themselves, but it was a Monday and the Museum wasn't open, so there were no clusters of tourists or groups of school children waiting for admittance.

The Museum itself stood in all its glory, highlighted face-on by the brilliant sun shining straight down 82nd Street. The grey stone towered above everyone, solid and constant; regal like a queen on her throne, watching over her people below. Keeping them safe and indulging their fancies, but taxing their balls off and doing away with heads left, right and centre.

Much like Blair in her Queen days, which had a tendency to be much more like a dictatorship than anything else.

As Blair stared up at the statuesque building and scanned the few people on the steps, she realized she must be slightly early to meet the girls. They, of course, did not know she would be joining them, but it would be the only visit Blair would make. After this, Little J would be on her own.

The hair on the back of Blair's neck was prickling and her eyes snapped up as a familiar shape slid into her view at the top of the gray steps and leaned, unconcerned, against the base of a pillar. Staring straight back at her.

Blair blinked slowly and mounted the stairs with determined destination. Her flats made a delicate slapping noise and she adjusted her bag over her shoulder as she drew closer to her counterpart.

"I knew I'd find you here, Waldorf. Sticking your nose in business that doesn't belong to you anymore," Chuck smirked from his casual pose against the stone.

"I'm not sticking my nose anywhere it's not wanted. I'm just checking up on Little Jenny Humphrey; that's not a crime, is it, Bass?" Blair opened her eyes a little wider, coming to stop in front of Chuck.

"No, you're just reliving your high school days, Blair. I don't blame you, though," Chuck leaned down as Blair stood on her toes to press a kiss to his lips. "But I'll tell you what _is_ a crime: those nylons."

Blair raised her eyebrows.

"As if I need to take fashion advice from _you_."

Chuck paused and his smirk widened.

"You misunderstand. I could explain myself, or I could just _show_ you; your choice," he finished in an off-hand tone.

A small crease appeared on Blair's smooth forehead as she tried to decipher his words. As she did, he swooped down and claimed her lips docilely, finding her waist with his strong hands and lifting her so that he could perch her backside on the base of one of the centre columns delicately before pulling himself up with her, grunting heavily.

"Chuck, my skirt! There's white. I'm going to have dirt all over the back-" she complained as she stood, craning her neck to try and get a look at her rear end.

"Turn around, Waldorf."

Blair eyed him hesitantly before turning and letting him brush her skirt for her, making sure to get everything visible to the average eye. Her eyes scanned the still visible people on the gray steps below her as his hands brushed over the material lightly, smoothing it down after, moulding to her figure. She jumped as his fingers pressed into her flesh and squeezed slightly, swivelling around again and glaring up at him.

"Don't grope me, Bass." She looked around from her their spot, trying to judge whether or not anyone had seen his lewd gesture.

"Oh, Waldorf. Don't tell me you're shying away from audiences these days? Wasn't it a mere week after you shackled a ball and chain to my ankle that you had me watch you get yourself off? And I seem to recall," Chuck paused, relishing Blair's crimson blush, "you got yourself off thoroughly that afternoon."

"So did you," Blair snapped quickly.

Chuck laughed.

"That's my point. I don't mind audiences. You like them, but you won't admit it."

Blair scowled and the red staining her cheeks darkened and spread down her neck, no matter how hard she tried to stop it in its tracks. Chuck's eyes followed the wave of heat as it spread over her collarbones and down her chest, not unlike a paper towel sucking water up like a sponge, bleeding from one 'extra quilted' pocket to another.

"You know what I think, Blair?" Chuck stepped in front of her small form and tilted his head just so. "I think you're remembering that afternoon right now. Stumbling through Celia's house all hot and bothered. Do you remember what you were going to do before that old hag distracted you?"

Blair opened her mouth to say something, but Chuck continued, reaching up to run the pad of his thumb over her pink lips, disturbing the surface of her gloss slightly, making it shimmer wetly and reflect miniscule pins of sunlight bouncing off the doors of the Museum behind him.

"You were going to wrap your gorgeous lips around me right there on the staircase if I hadn't stopped you." Chuck's right hand was in her hair and he was tilting her head back to survey her smooth neck and watch her pulse race beneath her skin. "You were going to suck me off right in the middle of that big, open room where anyone could have come along at anytime. You were going to suck me _dry_ even with Celia coming to see what all the fuss was about and Nate and Serena tracking us down after our shady disappearance." He trailed his free fingertips down her pale skin, making her shudder. "If _that_ wasn't begging for an audience, I don't know what was."

"At least it wasn't right there in the pool," she hissed accusingly, eyes flashing. She wrenched away from his hold and crossed her arms.

"Sure. But isn't just thinking of that danger making you soak your pretty little panties?" Chuck licked his lips and closed the space between them again, heading straight for her throat after weaving his arms around her waist to hold her to him. "How absolutely smouldering hot do you think getting off in your best friend's grandmother's pool in the middle of the day with the danger of being caught by your ex boyfriend at any moment would be? So unladylike with your little scrap of a bikini just pushed to the side with my magic fingers seeking out all the right places?" His voice was ragged and scratchy against her neck and Blair was breathing rapidly, lost completely in the feel of him and his fine linen button-up against her and rush of warmth draining from her limbs into her centre aided by the intoxicating signature scent that she was silently drowning in; light but lingering and deep, it smelled exactly like what Blair thought the colour amber would smell like, if colours had scents. "Or maybe, you'd be daring enough to beg for more than my fingers? Maybe my magic fingers just wouldn't be enough. You tell me, Blair; would they be enough?"

A car honked very nearby and Blair jumped, stuttering.

"I don't know. Maybe." It came out as a feeble whisper and hung in the air, frozen in time until Chuck took her mouth a few moments later, pressing into her with his tongue and his body. Blair moaned; he was soft skin, warm, wet flesh and hard, sharp, delicious edges all at once. "Here?" Blair's breathless question echoed one she had asked two months ago in the very scene Chuck had just brought to mind. Her muscles were coiled, waiting for his answer.

"No." Chuck spun them 180 degrees and pushed her back into the pillar half-shielding them from view. "Right here." As they sunk further into the shadows created by their elevated alcove of sorts, Blair's fingers pulled Chuck's head back to hers by his hair, massaging his scalp softly.

Blair's lips worked fervently against his own and Chuck smirked into the searing kiss, thanking his lucky stars that he had come up with this wonderful idea. His fingers worked under her soft green sweater and wedged into the waist of her skirt, tugging her blouse out gently. As soon as there was enough room to permit his hand to snake in, he was caressing the skin of her hips and sides, leaving invisible fingerprints everywhere he went. They scorched Blair's skin and she leaned into his touch eagerly, trying desperately to pull him closer.

He was under the fabric of her bra in seconds, pulling at a nipple and watching her squirm, moan locked in her throat, stuck like a lump. Her head was back against the ribbed stone and she was using it as leverage to push out closer to Chuck's touch.

"I could make you come in _seconds_ if I touched you and meant for you to unravel. Do you think I should give you that?" Blair gritted her teeth as an almost pained mewl crawled up with the air from her lungs and jumped out her mouth before she could snap it shut. "Or maybe I should _tease_ you. Right here in front of all these innocent people." Chuck ground against Blair's hip as he angled himself between her and the more public side of their not-so-secret spot. On the other side, Blair was shielded by the pairing pilaster to the one she was pushed against.

As Chuck's left hand teased the flesh of a breast, his right started at her knee and scraped up her nylons lightly. Her legs inched apart as he climbed her thigh, encouraging him to readjust his aim and head straight for the Promised Land.

Chuck growled in her ear, mirth coating his chuckles as they fell off his lips and slid down over the skin of Blair's cheek and chest.

"I'm betting fingers would do in this circumstance, Waldorf. I'm betting one finger for no more than..." he trailed a finger up the crease of her hip and judged her body's desperate reaction to be highly in his favour, "Three minutes. No, scratch that. I'm calling one and a half minutes, no more than two."

His words rippled over her skin, making every hair stand on end as he trailed a finger over the top of her underwear beneath her nylons. He paused at the centre directly under her bellybutton and headed immediately south, right over the centre of her. Her groans were stifled by her resolve and Chuck's lips yet again fastened to hers. His fingers ghosted, not pressing hard enough or rubbing fast enough or...or...

"Chuck," she ground out, hips thrust forward as far as they would go.

"Yes, Blair?" Chuck was painfully hard against her, but unwilling for the tables to be turned. He had resolved that this would be about her. She would pay him back at a later date. She didn't answer his question at first, but stubbornly used her body to convey her message.

"_Tell_ me what you want, Blair."

She growled low in her throat before snapping.

"More."

"More what?" Chuck drew out.

"_Touch_ me. Harder." Her knees opened a little more with her words and Chuck jerked down one side of her nylons and dragged them down a few inches with her underwear. Forcing his hand between her legs, Chuck slipped a finger easily over her, and she bowed off the pillar, moaning loudly. Chuck's hand left her chest and closed over her mouth lightly as she clutched at him for dear life, the shoulders of his exquisite tailored jacket locked in a death grip.

"I told you the danger made you wet. You must be able to feel all of that slicked over your skin." Steeling himself for the expected reaction, he circled her clit with his single digit and watched her body tighten like a bowstring beside him. Around again and her body was thrumming under his touch. He slipped farther down and inserted a finger into her, pushing as deep as possible.

Blair was shaking with restraint. Her chest heaved and gasped racked her body in quick succession and she moved against Chuck's hand. As he slid in and out in the cramped confines of her lace underwear, his palm pushing against her sensitized nub in a constant circular motion which she craved more of.

"Faster-" she panted and he obeyed, rubbing her attentive little button a fraction of a second quicker.

In that moment, the realization hit Blair and sunk to her bones. The sounds of the city teaming around her crashed into her ears, the familiar grey stone registered as the Met, the voices so close were _people_. The fingers belonging to her dirty-minded boyfriend were getting her off in broad daylight in a very public place and-

The pads of Chuck's middle finger were clenched between her pointy teeth and his palm muffled her scream as she clenched around his digit and shook right down her spinal cord and undulated against him erratically, gasping for breath. Her head thumped tiredly against the stone yet again and she heaved a sigh of contentment as Chuck removed his hands from her, lifting his right one to get a closer look. Blair watched in subdued horror as he wiped his glistening fingers on her skirt a few times, smearing her arousal delicately over the small coloured flowers, making them appear dewy and wet.

He smiled pleasantly at her and tucked her blouse in again, reaching up under her skirt to pull her undergarments straight. He smoothed the front of her skirt and adjusted her cardigan. She lifted her leaden arms, still in shock at his actions, and fixed her hair smoothly.

"I guess you didn't need more than fingers." Smugness radiated from Chuck's body in tsunami waves.

"Looks to me like you may need some _gorgeous lips_ in the near future." Blair's eyes settled briefly on his groin.

He smirked and straightened his jacket.

"At least we both know for sure you like danger. You don't have to say anything; I know now," he finished on a light note, glint in his eye. "And don't worry about me. I'll just be riding around in my limo with nothing to occupy me. I'm sure I'll take care of myself." He leaned in again. "With the same hand, no less." He wiggled his fingers tentatively. "Maybe I'll take a leaf from your book and do it with the window down, moaning your name when I'm stopped at a traffic light."

Blair scowled.

"Think of it as publicity," he grinned, licking his lips. "By the way, Jenny's been here for five minutes already. Perhaps you should go see to your duties."

He stepped around her and manoeuvred himself down the height of the riser, leaving her staring after him, face flushed and fisted clenched, trying to figure a way down by herself.

--

I've heard a few quiet words about the aftermath of a special exhibition at the Met this morning. I guess no one told B that the building is closed on Monday's, yet I still haven't _seen_ this particular attraction. Bonus points for whoever hacks into the security system and manages to find a camera angle documenting the entire experience, uncut. Last chance, my lovlies.

You know you love me.

* * *

**My faithful fans, thank you for sticking around. I'm so sorry about taking so long, but I have two part time jobs giving me maximum hours and I find myself drained and tired most of the time.**

**I try my best to work on the chapters as quickley as I can.**

**Please, let me know what you thought. I look forward to the reviews when I get home from work; I'm leaving in ten minutes.**

**You all make my day, remember that. c:**


End file.
